Dazzle
by terracaelum
Summary: Sora escapes from a boring relationship with his fiancé Kairi to a nightclub. What happens when he meets the alluring Riku… only to find out that she is a… he? -Crossdresser!Riku -SoraRiku. Other pairings. LEMON
1. Midnight Show

**Warning:** This fanfiction contains material meant for mature audiences (not like that's going to stop anyone). It contains love and sex between two males. If you feel uncomfortable with this in any way, do not read. If you choose to continue, enjoy!

**PS-** There will be a** LEMON** in this chapter. If you are uncomfortable with this, feel free to skip over it, however it does hold some importance to the plot (which will not be revealed until later in the plot).

**LET US KNOW **if you find this lemon completely inappropriate **before** you report it as abuse. We are completely willing to cut the lemon if we get a complaint.

Also, this is posted on under the same penname on AdultFanFiction . net

**This story has a contagious, but benign disease known as SLS**** – Spontaneous Lemon Syndrome. There will be many in the story, sprinkled throughout it for your enjoyment.**

**Disclaimer:** Kairi, Riku, and Sora are © Disney; Selphie Tilmit, and Tidus are © Square Enix

* * *

_**Dazzle**_

"I know what you want  
I wanna take you a midnight show tonight  
If you can keep a secret  
I got a blanket in the back seat on my mind  
And a little place that sits beneath the sky  
She turned her face to speak  
But no one heard her cry  
'Drive faster, boy  
Drive faster, boy'"

"Midnight Show" - The Killers

Chapter 1: Midnight Show

* * *

Sora sighed as he came through the apartment door. _Home, finally_. _What am I going to do now?_ He had no idea.

Running a hand through his hair, Sora hung his keys on the hook and kicked off his shoes. He went to the kitchen to get a glass of water and leaned against the refrigerator. The cold surface felt good.

Sora was home from work early and didn't know what to do with him self. He decided to exercise – sit ups, crunches, pushups, dumbbells, treadmill. After two and a half hours the monotony started to bore him.

It was only four o'clock; Sora took a shower hoping to ease his sore muscles. The cool wash of the water felt good.

To try something different, he reached past his unscented shampoo and Kairi's odd Cucumber Melon to grab one of the many bottles she had gotten as gifts or in gift baskets. She didn't use any of them. She preferred to stay with her usual Cucumber Melon.

The shampoo he had in his hand was some pomegranate scent Selphie had gotten her, saying something about it being a popular item that was going fast. Shrugging, Sora opened the bottle. Deciding he liked the unusual scent, he used the matching soap as well. It wasn't too fruity and had a tart scent to it.

When he was done with his shower, Sora dried off, making sure to pay ample attention to his hair. If it wasn't dried quickly, it would poof out over the course of the day and still be damp well into the night.

Sora sighed as he entered the tan and beige living room. Everything was so boring. _Maybe I should talk to Kairi about painting the walls or getting new furniture_.

As he glanced across the mundane room, he caught sight of scattered pictures and paper. They had been on the coffee table for nearly two weeks untouched. Some scrap booking project Kairi decided to start to "unleash her creativity." Sora rolled his eyes. _Unleashed… right…_

Grabbing some of her shoeboxes, Sora proceeded to stuff the trim and colored paper into the boxes.

He halted at a couple of pictures. They were of them in high school. Kairi had been on the cheerleading team. Sora had been Editor-in-Chief of the newspaper.

There was a picture of the two at Senior Prom. That was when Kairi's hair had been a bob cut. It had been shorter than Sora's. Now, the auburn locks were below her shoulders.

Sora realized with a start that his skin was so much darker back then. _I haven't been in the sun at all. When was the last time I went to the beach, or camping?_ Kairi didn't like being outdoors for long. The last time they had gone camping was two summers before last, when they had visited his parents.

Two years. _I really needed to get out more_.

Pushing the thought aside, Sora packed up the rest of the supplies. Looking for a place to store the scraps, he headed to the closet. The upper top corner became its new home.

He looked at the clock. There was still an hour or so before Kairi would be home. _I'll probably be hungry by then_. Rummaging through the fridge, Sora decided to make steak and potatoes.

Once he had everything started, he began pulling out vegetables from the freezer. Kairi wouldn't eat them, but Sora needed some sort of veggie.

_Shame that we only have frozen vegetables_. Because Kairi didn't like them, she didn't buy any fresh vegetables.

It didn't take too long before dinner was ready and on the table. Kairi still wasn't home yet. Sora twiddled his thumbs for a little bit before grabbing the potted hydrangeas from the kitchen window and placed them in the center of the table. It looked sort of silly having a potted plant as a centerpiece. _Maybe I should water it. _Hydrangeas weren't even the prettiest type of plant. It was just something different.

_I'm so tired of the same old thing_.

Keys were jingling in the lock before Kairi let out a surprised "oh" when she realized the door was already unlocked. The sound of her keys being hooked on the wall and her heels being removed floated into the kitchen where Sora was just filling up his glass of water.

"Hey, Baby," She smiled a perfect smile at him, "You're home early. You made dinner too." Sora couldn't tell if she was stating the obvious or was trying to convey some sort of appreciation at his seemingly spontaneous domesticity.

"It looks great." Honestly it just looked like regular food to Sora. Nothing too extraordinary about it or anything. He knew what he was supposed to reply.

"Thanks. What would you like to drink?" Everything seemed so routine.

She thought for a moment, her delicate brows drawn together. "Do we have any sweet tea left?"

"You mean that fake, high fructose sugar water tea that's created in labs located in India?" he teased. Even that seemed so rehearsed. She laughed and smiled at him as he went to fill her glass.

"I can't help it that you only like bitter organic tea with just a spoon of honey. You always did like the more hippy foods." She smiled.

"Eating healthy does not make me a hippy." End of conversation. There was nothing left to say that was important. They both started eating in silence. Occasionally they would ask the other about their day. Then more silence.

Kairi didn't notice that he had moved the hydrangeas onto the table.

* * *

After dinner, Kairi washed dishes while Sora rinsed. More routine. Afterward, Kairi sat down in the living room, cooing about her favorite reality TV show's latest episode that was on. Sora went into the bedroom and sprawled out on the bed to think.

_I'm so tired of it all._ The routine and tedium was never ending. Little things like changing shampoo and putting a plant on the kitchen table weren't enough. Something drastic needed to happen.

Life wasn't supposed to be like this. Kairi and Sora had the perfect life. High School Sweethearts, they had known each other for years. They were only twenty two and Sora felt like he was having a midlife crisis. _Maybe I should go back to college._ He cringed at the thought of going through any more years. _I don't know what else I would take. I'm already in a pretty stable career. _

Nothing offered any excitement to him any more. He had been in the same slump six months ago.

That's when he had proposed to Kairi. She was ecstatic. Everyone was ecstatic. Everyone had always talked about how they just knew it was bound to happen sooner or later.

Hardly even a week later, Sora had begun to feel enclosed in ennui again. _There's got to be a way to get rid of this. _Everything felt so dead to him. Like he wasn't even living. Sora felt like a shadow of himself, fading into the dark walls of the bedroom to disappear.

_Maybe it's time to get out and do something._ Kairi and he had never really gone out much. Both being more of the stay at home and read a book type, than to go party. _Most twenty two year olds would at least be doing __**something**__ interesting on a Friday night. _

Sora glanced at the clock. 8:45. It wasn't too late to go out. Making up his mind, Sora stood and started rummaging through his closet. Another person watching might have thought he was insane judging by the ferocity he attacked his closet. _If I don't do something soon, I will go crazy._

Dragging out an old pair of tight fitting black pants, Sora grinned as he realized that they still fit him. _Yes._ He looked into the mirror and approved. He settled for a simple cream button up shirt. Glancing at himself in the mirror as he buttoned the cuffs on his wrists, he grinned. It had been a while since he'd even dressed up a little bit.

Looking around, Sora spied Kairi's vanity and started digging through it. To try something different, he carefully outlined his blue eyes with black, trying not to stab himself in the eye with the pencil. After a few trial-and-errors, he was satisfied with the results. Nothing too extreme. Just something different. That's what Sora needed right now.

Grinning at his reflection again, Sora did a once over before leaving the room. He found Kairi sitting on the couch with a double fudge bar in her mouth as she painted her toes, her attention fully focused on the replay of the reality TV show she was watching earlier.

Sora snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, careful not to let any of the fudge bar drip on his cream shirt. The red head gave a start, before turning around with a smile, removing the low-fat fudge bar from her mouth.

"Hey, Baby." She cocked her head to the side.

"Are you wearing my eyeliner?" Sora just smiled at her.

"Yeah, I thought I'd try something different." She turned more towards Sora to take in his ensemble.

"It looks good. What's the occasion?"

"I thought we could shake things up a bit. It's a Friday night, let's go out." Kairi smiled again, but this time it was different. It was one of those smiles that you direct at a little kid who says one day he will own a castle made out of cookies and ice cream.

"That sounds nice, but I had sort of planned on staying in tonight." Kairi was already in low hung sweat pants and a baggy shirt.

"We can stay in any time. Let's go do something." He protested. The smile was back en force. 'You're so cute to believe that will ever happen,' it said.

"We can go out any time. This is too short notice Sora. I'm no where near ready to go somewhere."

_Why does she have to make this so difficult?_

"What are you planning to do anyway?" Sora asked warily. She just gave him another smile. This one said, 'So glad you're starting to see things my way.'

"I was planning on having a little girl night. You know - facial mask, romance movies, and chocolate." She gestured around her.

It was then he noticed that the coffee table had once again been taken over by a 'Kairi Project'. Instead of scrap booking paper, nail polish and a multitude of bottles and tubes containing various pastes and creams were scattered across the surface. Next to her were a bottle of soda, a box of candies, and a bowl of popcorn. _How can she eat all that unhealthy shit all at once?_

"You're not going through PMS or some equally trying feminine issues right now, are you?" Sora asked, recounting a time when Selphie and Kairi got in a fight and refused to speak to each other. The lay out was practically the same.

Kairi just laughed. "You've got nothing to worry about. It's just a little spa night. We can go out some other night." Sora shrugged. "Why don't you sit down and watch Titanic with me?"

He made a face. "But that's so boring. How can you even bear to watch that movie more than once?" Kairi just looked amused.

"We can even paint your toe nails and do your make up to match the eyeliner." Sora was not amused.

"Oh, fine." Kairi said, and Sora perked up, hoping she changed her mind. It was possible. Girls were weird like that. "Since you're so restless, why don't you just go out?"

"Without you?" Sora tilted his head in confusion.

"Sure. Don't let me keep you here. Besides, if all you'll do all night is fidget and complain about being bored, then it's no fun for me on my spa night." When he still didn't answer her, she continued. "Why don't you call up Selphie and Tidus? I'm sure they're always up for a night about town."

_I guess that's it then._

"Okay. I am really bored. I think I will head out. I'll call them on the way and see if we can meet up." Kairi smiled that same parental smile that said, 'So glad you see things my way.'

Sora gave her a peck on the cheek and grabbed his black coat and disappeared out the door, keys jingling.

She didn't even notice her scrap booking crafts had been put away.

* * *

Sora sped down the road. He was going faster than he should be, but he didn't care. He didn't even bother calling Selphie or Tidus or any one else. He didn't feel like spending time with any of them at the moment. Right now, he needed something new and different. Exciting and riveting. And no one he knew was like that. They certainly weren't new.

Before he knew it, Sora found himself down town. Looking around at the many clubs, he tried to decide which one to stop at, before a bright neon yellow sign caught his eye. The sign was made to look as if it was scribbled in graffiti, neon letters forming the words "Citric Acid". A neon lemon was next to it, neon drops of juice accompanying the sign.

It was unique. Sora pulled over.

Inside was bright, loud, and packed. Sora loved it instantly. He wasn't dressed _completely_ appropriate for clubbing, but that didn't matter. Bright colors reflected off his shirt anyway. High paced techno was booming.

Sora smiled as he took a seat at the bar. Ordering a mixed drink, he began to relax and watch the people.

Everyone was so high energy, Sora felt almost as if he was starting to recharge his battery. Couples and more gyrated against each other on the dance floor. Men were trying to act as suave as possible and the girls swiveled their hips provocatively.

Most people were scantily dressed. Some guys weren't even wearing shirts. Some girls' skirts were rising dangerously high.

Out of the corner of his eye, something shiny caught his attention. He turned and was greeted with one of the sexiest sights.

There was a girl with shimmering silver hair that shone different colors in the club lighting. She turned her head and there was soft blue, then sunset pink, and poison green.

She was captivating.

As she danced, Sora was mesmerized by her movements. Everything about her was fluid and graceful, and it created a provocative and completely carefree image.

She was wearing a shimmery, rich lavender top that flowed and swished every time she moved. It was sleeveless and displayed her graceful arms and creamy porcelain skin. The shirt dipped in curved folds on her chest, somewhat hiding her seemingly flat chest.

For the lack of upper endowments, she possessed a long, slender waist and a beautifully curved back. Sinful slivers of skin showed below her shirt every time she moved.

Barely covering her lower half was a midnight blue lacy mini skirt that swished and threatened to reveal more than it should. It did, however, display the girl's beautiful long legs of perfectly carved alabaster. One thing Sora always found attractive. Nice legs.

That was one thing Kairi never quite had. Yes, her legs were perfect, but she was petite. And she always seemed slightly unstable on her feet, unlike that collected cool the other girl possessed.

Height was added to the mysterious girl with black suede knee high boots with one of the highest heels Sora had ever seen. They had to be at least four inches. Kairi doesn't own heels more than two inches - tops. How did the girl manage to dance so gracefully in those?

As he was about to chide himself for his unfaithful thoughts, he glanced up and nearly had the breath taken out of him. The girl, this beautiful temptress of a dancer, was staring straight at him.

Those eyes. _They're like an ocean_. They were eyes of unknown. Promising something new. A fusion of blue and green in the most stunning aqua as inviting as a calm pool in the summer.

Those eyes went straight to the core of him, making Sora feel as if he had gone through metamorphosis and transformed into something else completely.

Then she smiled. Perfect white teeth between cherry lips. 'Hello.' The smile said.

Someone was nudging his elbow. _Huh? _Sora turned his head to see the bartender asking if he wanted a refill. He declined. Sora was a lightweight and needed to drive himself home later. Besides, he was just drinking his fill of the gorgeous sight on the dance floor. He turned back, only to have his brows drawn together in confusion.

_Where'd she go?_

* * *

Sora couldn't stop thinking about the girl with kaleidoscope hair. He didn't want to dance, and he didn't try to. He just wanted to find her again. Maybe get a name at least.

She was amazing. The captivating movements as she moved her hips and danced to the beat of the techno. The colors that shone off her hair as she tossed her head back and forth. Her breathtaking eyes and inviting smile.

Once again, Sora's thoughts were interrupted by the bartender when he placed a neon yellow drink in front of him, topped with a lemon wedge and mint. _Interesting combination._

"Wait, I didn't order this." The bar tender just chucked.

"It's from the lady." He said pointing to the opposite end of the bar. There she was, sipping on her own neon concoction, smiling prettily at Sora. 'Hello, again.' The smile said.

Sora couldn't hold back the smile that crawled on to his face as he stood up to get closer to her. Once he sat down, he felt incredibly nervous. He wasn't used to girls being the one to buy the drink. It jarred him slightly. It shook the routine and script that he was used to following. _It's refreshing._

"Um… thanks for the.. drink.. thing." _Real smooth, Sora._ The girl just smiled and gave a slight giggle.

"My pleasure. Everyone should try the house drink at least once. It's a guaranteed favorite." Her voice was much deeper than Sora expected, but still so rich and sensuous. Nothing at all like Kairi's high pitched giggles and responses.

"I'm Sora." He offered with a smile.

"Riku." Was her short reply, smile just as warm as Sora's.

"Riku." Sora repeated, liking the feel of the foreign name as it rolled off his tongue. Something new for his senses to savor. "I like it."

Riku smiled again. "Good."

Unprepared for that reply, Sora started laughing. Soon he was accompanied with Riku's higher, melodious laugh. _When was the last time I truly laughed?_

"You're not exactly dressed for a club." Riku stated, eyeing his somewhat conservative outfit. _Not that I'm complaining_.

Sora smiled. He seemed to be doing a lot of that since he got here. "Well, I'm not a club person."

"That's too bad." They continued their light banter. Sora was captivated by her smile. It was perfect. Her strawberry lips were lightly glossed. Her eyes were stunning. A unique fusion of blue and green. _They're like emeralds and sapphires all rolled into one… they're emraphires. _The unique aqua drew him in with no effort. He had trouble deciding what to focus on. Those petal lips and perfect smile or the cool depths of those eyes.

His attention snapped back to Riku when she asked about what he did. "I'm a landscape architect." She tilted her head in confusion and pursed those petal lips. It was an incredibly enticing look and Sora fumbled a little bit finding his words.

"You know how rich mansions have a nice yard with flowers placed 'just so' and a fountain in that perfect place? I basically design the yard and decide where everything is supposed to go." Her perfect mouth formed a little 'o' and those cool water eyes shone with interest. "I also do the landscaping for college campuses and businesses. But those aren't nearly as fun."

"That's so neat! Do you work for a company?"

"Yeah, a landscaping firm. It's not really all that interesting." Riku just smiled at him.

"Sure it is. I don't know anything about architecture or landscapes. It never crossed my mind before. You're like an artist." Sora could feel a blush begin to rise on his cheeks. "Did you have to go to college for that?"

"Yeah." Sora was trying not to be embarrassed at the attention. Riku looked mildly surprised.

"You look so young."

Sora chuckled lightly. "I just graduated last year. I'm twenty two." Riku giggled. "What?"

"Nothing. I just didn't expect you to be younger than me. I'm twenty-three." Sora didn't look all that surprised.

"I thought we were the same age even though I think you look younger. One year is nothing. If you had said you were twenty five, I might not have believed you."

Riku sighed and strayed back to their previous conversation. "I wish I had gone to college."

"What stopped you?" Sora was curious and it pained him slightly to see sadness hidden in the recesses of her jeweled irises.

"I just never got around to it. I moved right after high school and never bothered to go back to school. They weren't my favorite years. I'm not too bad off though."

"What do you do?" Sora suddenly wanted to find out everything about the magnificent creature before him.

"I'm a dancer." Sora saw the sly smile on her face and he smirked.

"So that's why you are entrancing on the dance floor. Do you have a studio?" Her smile faltered a little and Sora wouldn't have caught it if he hadn't been watching her so intently.

"No… I dance at a club." Sora tilted his head to the side.

"A club like this?" He asked.

"Sort of…" Riku smiled. It was the first time her smile was closed. 'I don't want to talk about it' the smile said.

Suddenly, her eyes lit up and she stood. "Let's dance!" She tugged on his wrist and dragged him onto the dance floor. It was the first time Sora had been on the floor all night.

When they were standing next to each other, Sora noticed that Riku was almost as tall as him. Maybe only half an inch to an inch shorter. Of course, she was wearing heals.

His body temperature rose steadily and he was acutely aware of all his senses. Riku wrapped her arms around his neck and started dancing to the beat. His mind was gripped in a slight panic as he realized, "I can't dance."

Riku just smiled at him. 'Don't worry,' it said.

"You're fine, just sway to the beat."

Captivated by the movement, Sora watched Riku sway her hips to the beat and attempted to follow along. Her skirt swishing, her top sparkling in the colorful lights. Her hair once again reflected a myriad of colors.

Riku tightened her arms around his neck and Sora rested his hands on her slim hips. Her perfect mouth smiled sweetly at him.

Suddenly, Sora found her body pressed against his completely. Slim hips pressed against his provocatively. Narrow waist and flat stomach flush against him, Sora's heart began to race and the room felt considerably warmer. Her chest was flush against his own. She was completely flat. There was nothing there.

That was fine by Sora though. He'd never really been all that turned on by breasts the way other guys had. That was one thing that never really bothered him about Kairi. She always complained she was too small, but Sora never minded.

Sora didn't like to touch them; they were too jiggly and squishy… like water balloons. Not a turn on at all.

Kairi, because she was so short, was always pressed into his waist, with her head resting on his chest. It was slightly uncomfortable.

Riku, with her heels, was only an inch shorter than him. Chest against chest, Sora could feel every contour of Riku's body. He could feel her heart beating fast from the dancing, and her warm breath against the shell of his ear. It made his heart beat even faster and the blood begin to rush to his head.

Sora felt those petal lips against his ear, drawing it between them to nip and suck lightly on it. Sora inhaled sharply. He felt Riku smirk against his ear as his hands tightened on her lithe hips.

Soon she was kissing her way, ever so lightly, along his jaw, her tongue sneaking a lick every now and then.

Before Sora had even anticipated it, those petal perfect lips found his in a soft, utterly overwhelming kiss. Everything was perfectly devastating. It wasn't overtly provocative or sex driven. It was almost like finding a piece of him that was lost. It was wonderfully new. The petal lips were petal soft. Gloss slid and molded their lips together. _Wow…_

This one simple kiss made Sora feel more alive and loved than all the times he'd ever been with Kairi. This was definitely not routine. This kiss spoke of a yearning. Riku needed something. Sora needed something. And in this kiss, it was like they had found it. No one else was there or in their minds. The club was a vague and distant hum; the people were merely shadows flittering across the conscience.

A delicate lick on his bottom lip spurred Sora into attention. Fingers tangled in his hair and he deepened the kiss, feeling the need to explore every inch of this mysterious goddess. Riku didn't mind, and pushed back eagerly, tongues dancing against each other. Sora allowed his hands to wander lower and rest on the curve of Riku's rear. Riku pressed even closer to Sora, as if trying to fuse them together.

Riku gave a light moan of appreciation. _Nothing with Kairi was ever like this. _Riku started trailing little moist kisses across his jaw. _Kairi…_ Riku was sucking on an incredibly sensitive place on his neck that Kairi had never bothered to find. _Oh shit – Kairi!_

Sora pulled away reluctantly and gazed at Riku. Her silver hair still reflected the colorful lights. Her eyes gazed up at him with nothing but acceptance, attraction, and the same emptiness inside that Sora felt. An emptiness that left when he was with her. Her lip gloss was almost completely gone and Sora realized that most of it was probably on him.

"I – I can't do this.." Sora muttered weakly. In that instant, he saw perfection crushed. Riku's face fell and she looked confused and somewhat lost. An unnamed pain flickered across majestic eyes. Suddenly, Sora wished he had never said anything, so the angel in front of him wouldn't look so broken. _Why?_

"N-not that I don't want to… it just… just wouldn't be right..." He tacked on weakly, quickly trying to say something that would help his angel understand. She ended up looking even more puzzled.

"What?" Bewilderment laced the word thoroughly.

"I – it wouldn't be fair… to you… or Kairi…" The confusion hadn't left, but an odd sort of understanding flickered in those oceanic orbs. "I – I'm engaged…" Understanding dawned and Riku looked disappointed and somewhat abashed. In a single moment, it was all gone. A light smile graced her lips. Eyes smiled mischievously at him, sparkling with danger. 'Come away' the smile said.

"I don't think that really matters, now does it?" Riku paused a moment to let her words sink into his spiky head. "What she doesn't know won't hurt her. Right?" Her lips met his again in a gentle kiss, quietly posing the question. Should he go after this new vibrant sensation or crawl back home to an unfulfilling life?

Riku pulled away. "Don't be afraid to explore new horizons." She whispered against his gloss covered lips. He didn't really want to leave this angel. _That's it then._ Sora pulled her tightly against him and deepened the kiss fervently.

* * *

Sora walked out of the club, a dainty hand clasped within his. Just moments ago, she had pulled away from him and whispered suggestively, "Take me home?"

Now, he was leading this alabaster goddess to his car, smiling when she commented, "Oh, red! That's my favorite color."

"Mine too." He opened the door for her and shuddered when she brushed her hand down his arm as she got in the car. That had to be deliberate.

Sora started down the road to the direction she pointed. As they drove, Sora began to think of Kairi. _She'd kill me if she found out. _He glanced over at Riku, the passing street lights alternatively making her glow golden and then silver when only the moon illuminated her. _She's not going to find out. _

No one was on the road and it felt like they were that much more private and secluded. Sora placed his hand lightly on her thigh, just below the skirt. Her skin was unbelievably smooth. His fingers traced soft designs on the pale skin before slowly creeping under the fabric and inwards. He kept his eyes on the road.

Sora glanced at Riku, halting somewhat. She just smiled once more and shifted, causing her legs to move apart slightly. Taking that as an OK to go further, he moved his hand until he felt cloth again.

His hand halted abruptly. The heat he was touching was not the type he expected to find underneath the skirt. The car rolled to a stop at a red light; he pulled his hand away and he placed the vehicle in park. In the middle of the road. He was still looking straight ahead.

That wasn't right. He moved his hand under the skirt again and gained confirmation with the firm bulge beneath his hand. Sora pulled his hand away as if he'd been burned. Slowly he turned his head to look at Riku. She smiled lightly at him.

"I know it wasn't fair not to tell you, but... I wanted to prolong this as long as possible." Sora just stared dumbly at her… him.

The light turned green, then yellow, then red again.

You could almost hear the wheels turning in his head, in desperate need for oil. _How can someone so… How… Be male… _

The light turned green, then yellow, then red again.

"If you're having second thoughts, I understand…" That look of crushed perfection was there again. Instead of confusion, a broken sense of sadness reigned in those luminous eyes. A lost soul that mirrored his reflected up at him. Sora wanted to fix it. To help mend this beautiful soul, and hopefully, it would help with his deadened one.

Lost in his thoughts, he started when Riku made to open the door. Panicked that this angel would leave him all alone he pressed the lock button, locking the car. Unable to leave, Riku turned to look at him and Sora felt an embarrassed blush rise to his face.

Sora lifted a hand and caressed a soft cheek, drawing those eyes to look into his own. He slowly closed the distance between them, carefully as if any sharp movements would cause this suspended moment to break. His warm breath heated Riku's lips. "Explore new horizons, right?" Riku smiled into the offered kiss and clutched at his shoulders.

Riku soon pushed him back against the seat and began kissing down Sora's jaw, nimble fingers unbuttoning his shirt. Sora gasped as the air hit his skin, and his stomach rippled under Riku's soft touches.

Suddenly, Riku reached around him and pulled the lever by his seat, causing Sora to fall back with his seat, Riku falling with him. They ended up with Riku laying half on top of Sora and half on his own seat. Riku gave him a chaste kiss and pulled the other lever by Sora's feet, causing them to slide back. Riku was almost lying completely on him now.

Riku continued his affections. Softly, wet kisses trailed down his neck and Riku's supple mouth found that sensitive spot on his neck. Sora moaned and turned his head, exposing more skin to Riku's enthusiastic lips.

Riku moved down towards his collar bone, nipping lightly, making Sora gasp. The dancer's hands were trailing up and down Sora's abdomen, exploring the taunt muscles, causing them to twitch. The shaped nails would drag ever so lightly in all the right places, making Sora more turned on than he ever remembered.

That mouth continued its trek downward and latched onto a pert nipple, one hand reaching to attend to the other. Riku was so forward. So different from Kairi.

She never did these simple things to his body that made him feel on fire and sensitive all over. Foreplay was a foreign word unless he was on her. It was new for him to be on the receiving end.

He liked it.

Riku's mouth attached to the other nipple, and the cool air on his forgotten moist nipple was a sharp, unusual pleasure. Unknowing to Sora, Riku's hand started fingering the button of those oh-so-tight black pants. Riku bit down on the pert nub, surprising Sora, as those nimble fingers undid his pants and pulled his arousal into the cool air of the car.

Riku licked the abused nipple to sooth it and his fingers trailed lightly up and down Sora's member, mimicking the ministrations he made on Sora's stomach earlier.

Sora panted desperately and rolled his hips forward, seeking more contact. Riku smirked at the brunet's flushed face and griped Sora firmly and started a slow pumping rhythm, torture and pleasure all at once. Sora bucked his hips forward, seeking more friction and a faster pace. Riku released him to grip his hips and hold him down as he lowered his head.

_Oh god. _Riku licked teasingly at the tip, gripping Sora's hips tighter as he tried to buck. Sora settled for squirming and whimpered. Kairi had never done this to him. Riku wrapped his mouth around the head, sucking lightly and teasing, wrapping his tongue around it.

Moaning and whimpering, Sora tossed his head back and forth, throwing it back against the headrest. Riku started to take more of Sora into his mouth. Agonizingly slow. Sora tried to buck his hips again, but Riku held his hips firmly. A steady rhythm built up as Riku took him further and further every time.

Riku dragged his teeth lightly along the underside and Sora let out a loud moan, this time bucking so fiercely he slipped a few inches deeper into the recesses of Riku's warm, wet mouth. Riku simply took him even deeper, purring, sending delicious vibrations through Sora. The brunet tangled his fingers in silky strands of silver.

Riku gazed up at him through lust fogged eyes. Sora tensed, he was close. Very close. Then Riku pulled away. Ignoring the whine of protest, Riku slid back up Sora, shimmying out of his rhinestone underwear on the way up.

Riku straddled Sora, a knee on either side of his hips, and sat on his abdomen. Sora shivered at the skin on skin contact. He brought his hands up Riku's shirt, caressing the ivory skin and the gentle curve of his back.

Riku shifted backwards and wrapped his arms above Sora's head and around the headrest. He was nearly sitting on Sora's arousal, making Sora hiss. He lifted himself up and was about to come down on Sora when the brunet grabbed his hips and stopped him.

The dancer looked at him questioningly. Sora blushed as he fought to find the words. "Don't you need… ah… some sort of… um… preparation…" Sora trailed off weakly. His face was flaming. He didn't know how it was with… guys… but Kairi always liked a little bit of preparation before they had sex. And with a guy, wouldn't it hurt worse? Riku just smiled and pressed their lips together gently, whispering,

"Don't worry about it, sweetie." With that said, Riku lowered himself onto Sora. Sora was just barely in when he noticed tears pricking the corners of those aquamarine eyes and that flawless face contorted in discomfort. He held the hips still. Tugging on the back of his head of silver silk, Sora brought Riku's face close and placed light kisses on his face.

He placed kisses everywhere. Cheeks, lips, chin, eyebrows, nose. He even kissed the tears pricking the corner of his eye and the soft eyelids.

Riku opened his green, lust darkened eyes and stared into Sora's kohl lined blues. Sky met land and they were suspended like that; barely connected yet more connected than either of them had ever been, hearts racing, and eyes locked together. A fusion of emerald and sapphire. Neither could look away.

And then Riku leaned down, never breaking eye contact, and captured Sora's lips in a fierce passion, impaling himself completely on Sora. The brunet let out a deep moan, feeling himself so suddenly enveloped in tight heat.

How badly he wanted to thrust into that tightness, that heat. But Riku's verdant eyes were clenched in pain and more tears began to shimmer on the surface. He held Riku's hips firmly, much like the other boy had done to him earlier.

The silver haired boy smiled a pained smile and mirrored Sora's earlier actions. Soft kisses every where. Nose, eyelids, cheeks… Riku even added his own touch, giving butterfly kisses with his long ash eyelashes, tickling Sora's skin.

When Sora opened his eyes next, they were staring straight into Riku's forest ones. Riku began to move his hips ever so slightly, but Sora kept a grip on them to ensure they didn't go too fast and end up hurting the beautiful boy in his lap.

Heat spread throughout him as a rhythm was set, Riku riding Sora and Sora thrusting into the tight heat that was Riku. Sweat rolled down Sora's face and Riku's back became slick with perspiration as the brunet dragged his nails down it lightly.

Riku had himself angled so that Sora would hit a spot of ecstasy every time he plunged into the silver haired dancer. The expression of utter elation and the noises that emitted from those petal lips were so incredibly erotic, Sora felt he was ready almost every single time.

Even as Sora drove into him, he kept everything at a controlled pace. As strong as Riku was, he still seemed that much more fragile. Kairi had never appeared this breakable.

Riku's nether regions were hidden by the skirt, but every now and then Sora could feel the hard heat of it brush against his stomach when Riku would come down on him again and turn his world into total sensation. He had no desire to lift up the skirt. The impact of what he was doing would hit him. He wasn't prepared for that.

The majority of the time, Riku and Sora had their eyes locked in that silent connection of understanding. Understanding loneliness and emptiness and that need for something _different_.

The erotic noises from Riku amplified and Sora realized that he too was making little noises of bliss and lust. Green met blue in a look of molten lava. Riku clenched around Sora's member and grabbed fistfuls of spiky cinnamon hair as he came, leaving a trail of white on Sora's stomach.

The clenching and rocking feel of Riku's orgasm sent Sora over the edge and he thrust into the boy once more before releasing inside of him, blunt nails digging harshly into a lily white back.

They were still, both panting for a moment before Riku pulled off of Sora and grabbed some tissues from the door. He cleaned them up as best as he could before settling on top of Sora, curling somewhat into the boy and resting his head on a well defined chest. Their hearts beat almost as one, accelerated from their sexual escapade.

Sora's hand traced unknown shapes on Riku's back and the other curled in silver tresses. Riku mimicked similar motions on Sora's chest. Everything was so calm and serene.

Until a blinding light was shone through the window. Both looked up, still caught in the afterglow, feeling lethargic. A cop was shining a light in the window, tapping on it incessantly. Sora gulped, a feeling of dread filling his stomach. _Oh shit._

**

* * *

**

To Be Continued

Trivia: The line "Don't be afraid to explore new horizons." came from what movie?

Prize: An **extensive preview** of the next chapter e-mailed before it gets posted, so you can read it first.

Extra: Who says this line? (the character and/or the actor/actress)

Leave you're e-mail in the review make sure you're logged in with the ability for us to view your e-mail.

Answer in the next chapter.

Later trivia will vary in difficulty and the prizes will also vary.

**Note!: **Let us know if you like the Trivia questions. If you don't like it, also let us know. Depending on the answers, we'll decide whether to keep this section or not.


	2. Dirty Little Secret

Disclaimer: Axel, Kairi, Riku, and Sora are © Disney; Cloud Strife, Selphie Tilmit, Squall (Leon) Leonhart, and Tidus © Square Enix. _Of course, Disney doesn't bother to assign last names :P Silly Disney_

Warning: This fanfiction contains material meant for mature audiences (not like that's going to stop anyone). It contains love and sex between two males. If you feel uncomfortable with this in any way (besides your pants), do not read. If you choose to continue, enjoy!

Contest winners and trivia at the end of this chapter!

* * *

Last time:

… _Everything was so calm and serene. _

_Until a blinding light was shone through the window. Both looked up, still caught in the afterglow, feeling lethargic. A cop was shining a light in the window, tapping on it incessantly. Sora gulped, a feeling of dread filling his stomach. _Oh shit.

If You Can Keep a Secret

"Who has to know  
The way she feels inside (inside)  
Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)  
These sleeping dogs won't lie (won't lie)  
And now I try to lie  
It's eating me apart  
Trace this life out

"I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret

'Who has to know  
Who has to know'"

"Dirty Little Secret" – All American Rejects

* * *

Chapter 2: Dirty Little Secret

"Riku…" Sora warned, slapping away the slender fingers that crept into his lap. Riku only giggled and pulled lip gloss out of his purse. He re-applied some and promptly leant over to give Sora a chaste kiss, making the brunet swerve slightly.

"Riku…" Sora whined as he stared straight ahead at the road, gloss shinning on his pouting lips.

Riku just giggled slightly at Sora's pouting and pulled out a comb to fix his mussed hair. After he was finished primping, he moved to attack Sora's lion mane, only to get the comb stuck. Sora yelped when Riku finally wrestled it free from the cinnamon locks, nearly swerving again.

"Stop it, you're gonna get us pulled over again." The brunet scowled at the three tickets on the dashboard.

The cop had given them one for being parked in the middle of the road at a traffic light, improper parking, impediment of traffic, etc. The second ticket they were handed was for, of all things, having no seatbelts on. When Riku tried to coax the police officer to let them off with just a warning, winking at him while pulling on his rhinestone panties, the third ticket was promptly written for lewd and lascivious public displays.

The cop even pulled Sora out of the car as the brunet hastily zipped himself back up, to test Sora's breath for alcohol. He was highly disappointed to find the alcohol percentage wasn't enough. Sora had breathed a sigh of relief, thankful that he only had two mixed drinks earlier. And it had been hours ago.

Meanwhile, Riku was grinning mischievously behind him, attempting to stifle his giggles. It had been nearly an hour before they finally drove away, heading towards Riku's place once again.

Riku just smiled at the sour expression on his face. "I'll pay for the tickets." He said reassuringly, placing a manicured hand on Sora's arm. "After all, it was sort of my fault." Sora relaxed slightly at the touch and smiled slightly at the silver haired boy.

"No, it's fine… I'm more upset that we were interrupted then at the tickets." He replied honestly, a faint blush appearing on Riku's face as he lowered the aquamarine eyes shyly.

"Turn left here." He said softly and Sora turned onto a quiet street with quite houses. Sora vaguely recognized it as the art district on the west side of the island. It was quaint area filled with old retirees and gays. Leon lived very near to here and Sora was thankful that it was almost three in the morning and he wouldn't be seen.

Many of the houses were somewhat pricey, but there were some that were quite reasonable. Almost all were a different color, normally pale but sometimes a shocking color shouted out like hibiscus orange or flamingo pink. "The yellow duplex on the corner." Riku said softly. Sora pulled up and quietly parked next to the black car in the driveway. All the lights were off.

Sora turned to Riku, suddenly uncertain on what to say. As he opened his mouth, Riku swooped in for a surprise kiss. It was soft and sweet and Sora was even more uncertain what to say. Riku just gave that smile… that soft, understanding, completely accepting smile. That Riku Smile™.

Sora couldn't help but smile back, still not used to having advances made on him, instead of the other way around. Riku's hand was on his own and he gave it a light squeeze. "Come on in."

They walked up to the door on the left of the town home. Number Nine. Sora's lucky number. The porch light flickered weakly.

The doorknob jiggled and the door opened to reveal a dark room. Both entered the room, quietly toeing the carpet. "Hey-" Sora started to say before Riku shushed him.

"I don't want to wake up my roommate." Riku whispered. Just then, the room flooded with light.

Sora blinked the spots away from his eyes to see fierce green eyes staring straight at him. "Where. Have. You. Been." The owner of those eyes directed towards Riku, never loosing eye contact with Sora.

Those fierce eyes belonged to a tall, lean man with flaming hair, the red locks spiked in all directions. The emerald eyes were lined in black kohl and tilted up in a cat shape, making them seem even more startling. So startling that Sora almost missed the upside-down triangular tattoos below them.

The red head's stare was unnerving. It was almost the same look the cop gave him, accusatory, like he's done something wrong.

Which, in all honesty, he had. Having sex with someone other than your fiancé was a big no-no. The man's scarlet hair made him think even more of Kairi and guilt weighed down on him.

When Riku giggled in response to the man's question, those cat eyes turned to the cross dresser. As the gaze landed on Riku, the eyes softened somewhat but still remained stern. Sora was given the feeling of bringing his prom date back past curfew and coming face to face with the angry father. That or an angry lover. It wasn't exactly normal roommate behavior to wait up at night and demand where you've been.

"I was at Citric Acid remember? You were the one who dropped me off silly." The man's gaze turned on Sora again, making him uncomfortable. _Maybe he __**is**__ Riku's lover… not all gays are monogamous…_ Sora shifted slightly, not even relaxing when Riku placed a hand on his arm. _Of course… not all regular couples are monogamous either and how many gays do I actually know?_

"Yes, and I was supposed to pick you up at one o'clock." The man said tersely, gaze shifting back to Riku. "And when I tried to call you, I got no answer." Riku just tilted his head and blinked up at the man cutely.

"But I left my purse with the bartender like I always do," Riku explained, pulling out his phone. "I completely forgot to check my messages."

"And completely forgot to **call me**." The gaze shifted again and hardened. "Was that your 'distraction'?" Sora felt very out of place and very uncomfortable. Riku, however, was completely unfazed by the situation and just turned to smile at Sora, carefree and reminding him of a muddy kid tracking muck into the house after jumping in mud puddles and running in the rain.

"I guess you could say he's a distraction." Riku turned back toward the man. "Sorry, I forgot to call and say I got a ride home." Riku said nonchalantly as he flipped open his phone. His turquoise eyes widened. "Jeeze Axel… 18 messages and 26 missed calls?"

The red head, Axel, just glowered at them. He looked a little embarrassed at the excessive messages, but didn't let it damper his glare. "Yes, you can imagine how _worried_ I was when I couldn't reach you."

The stare darkened, any Riku shifted, feeling uncomfortable for the first time. "I drove down to the club only to find you gone and the bartender telling me you walked out with some _newcomer_ he's never seen before." Axel gritted through clenched teeth. Sora swore that were it possible, sparks would be flying and Sora would end up charred ashes on the white carpet.

Riku started to look guilty at the evident worry and concern his roommate had gone through. He walked up to the other man and placed a hand on his cheek. "I'm sorry," He whispered. Wrapping both arms around the other's neck, he gave him a quick hug. "I really didn't mean to cause any trouble. I wasn't thinking at all." Tentatively, as if he didn't want to relax and forgive the younger, Axel reached around to hug him back.

Sora felt even more out of place than before. _That's definitely not normal roommate behavior._ Sora shifted uncomfortably again. Riku turned to him, arms still around Axel.

"I... I should probably…" _go._

"You should stay the night." Riku interrupted. "It's too late for you drive home now." Axel's eyes darkened, clearly displeased. Sora glanced to his feet nervously again.

"No... I'll be..." _fine._

"Staying." Riku interrupted him again. "Honestly," Riku rolled his eyes, sounding playfully exasperated. "If I let you go out at this time, you'll probably end up falling asleep at the wheel, float into another lane, and get hit by an eight wheeler." Axel looked very pleased at that concept.

"And when I hear of it on the news, I'll never be able to forgive myself, knowing you could've stayed the night and lived." Riku spoke so quickly and surely that all Sora could do was blink.

He knew he really shouldn't stay. But Riku seemed to want him there so badly. He assumed, even though he was finding it increasingly difficult to read the other's intentions. The brunet found it very hard to resist. Even with Axel mentally burning a hole through him.

"O-okay." Sora stuttered out, eyes dropping to the carpet again.

"Good." Riku said with finality, looking very pleased. He removed himself from a very sour looking Axel. "Well, I'm going to take a shower and leave you two so you can get to know each other." With an impish smile, Riku pranced off down the hallway, leaving them to stare in shock. Axel in displeasure, and Sora in uneasiness.

A sound of a door being closed reached their ears, soon followed by the sound of running water. Axel scowled once again, sharp green eyes turning harshly to Sora. He jerked his head to the black couch against the wall. "Well. Sit." Sora gulped, before scurrying over to sit on the leather upholstery trying to calm his nerves. _The couch is much more comfortable then it looks._

Instead of sitting in one of the matching chairs, Axel opted to lean against the wall, staring down at the brunet.

"Name?" No amusement was in his voice. No extra comments or stabs at niceties. Just a flat, disapproving stare. Sora had never felt so frowned upon in his life.

"S-sora." He replied shakily, glancing up at the severe emerald eyes before glancing hastily away. He seemed to bring no pleasure to the other. Even when he stuttered and stumbled and glanced away, the other remained cold and harsh. Nothing like Sora expected. He thought the other would at least smirk or feel some sort of accomplishment at Sora's uneasiness, but apparently, that was below him…. Or the "Riku issue" was just too important.

Axel didn't say anything for a moment. "Why'd you decide to go to the club?"

"I… dunno…" Sora glanced up as Axel frowned, not getting a good enough answer. "I guess I just… needed something different… escape from everyday life." The red head studied him for a moment.

"Why Riku?" The tone was still 'drill-sergeant monotone', but now held an accusatory slant to it that made Sora shift uncomfortably. The drilling wasn't something he'd expect from a roommate. _He has to be something more._

"I… dunno…" he started again, but sensed Axel bristling and quickly continued. "I… just sat there, having a drink… And I saw him dancing." His eyes glazed slightly as if he was re-living watching the silver-haired boy all over again. "He was… stunning. I've… never seen anyone… quite like him. Then," Sora paused, "he was gone." Blue eyes glanced up to green eyes that weren't quite as harsh as before. Axel showed genuine interest in his retelling and seemed somehow calmer. It helped that Sora wasn't being vulgar or rude in his retelling.

"Then, a drink appeared in front of me," Sora continued. "and it was him… and we started talking, started dancing…" Sora trailed off, Axel still listening intently, yet silent. "I'll never see anyone… quite like him…" Sora spoke quietly, almost so quietly that Axel had a hard time picking it up and in a tone the red head couldn't recognize.

Sora stared into space, his mind wandering to Riku. Dancing with Riku, talking with Riku…. being with Riku. Axel's softened eyes hardened once more, though not as brittle as before.

"So...... you're gay? Bi?" Sora started, not expecting such a brash statement spoken so casually.

"N-no. I'm not." Axel just gave him a disbelieving stare as a blush spread across tan cheeks.

"Yeah, right." Axel scoffed, but left it at that. _If the boy is in denial, what am I to complain about?_ The red head, pushed himself away from the wall he was leaning on to move across the room to a closet, rummaging in it, heedless to Sora's questioning eyes. _Leave it to Riku to seduce a stuttering simpleton of a straight boy._

Axel sighed, and finally pulled out what he was looking for. In his hands lay two circular apparatus' with crossed metal bars in the center for handles where Axel's fingers grasped tightly. Attached all around the circles were smaller circles and protruding metallic points, each looking quite sharp and foreboding.

The red head leaned against the wall once again, as if he didn't have objects that looked like they could seriously hurt you in his hands. Going on casually, Axel continued.

"Do you intend to keep seeing him, or is this a one night thing?" Axel scowled, disliking both options. Sora was silent. He hadn't even thought of that himself. Everything up until then had been spontaneous and spur of the moment. And oh, how Sora had loved it.

_This really shouldn't go on. I have a fiancé for goodness sake. _And yet… the picture of Riku's smiling face and gentle eyes appeared in Sora's mind, and he knew that if Riku asked, he wouldn't be able to stay away from that smile. That Riku Smile™.

Axel was tapping his foot, increasingly annoyed with the boy's silence. "I guess… that's really all up to him." Sora replied, knowing he really didn't have a say in the matter. What ever the silver haired angel wanted, he would follow. He owed him at least that much, for causing that broken look upon Riku's face earlier in the night. That crushed expression tugged on his heart made him want to do anything for the other, if only to keep that look off his perfect countenance.

Axel seemed to think about that for a moment, before coming to a decision silently as if grudgingly accepting that.

"Alright kid. Listen." His voice was harsh and Sora's head snapped up and out of his thoughts. "Whatever Riku chooses to do with you is his business." He glared at Sora. "And I don't really have a place to change that…" _As much as I might want to. _"But know that I'm _very_ persistent and if I need to track you down, I will. No. Hesitation."

Normally Sora would think of this situation as some cheap trick to scare him away, but the severity of Axel's tone and the serious look on his face as the red head approached with sharp implements made him want to dig a hole in the ground and hide.

Axel sat down next to him on the couch. Very close. And draped one arm around Sora's shoulder's, causing him to jump slightly.

Axel's hand still held the sharp apparatus that was now dangling dangerously close to Sora. "Now, I'm _assuming_ we'll be seeing quite a lot of each other from now on." Axel looked highly displeased. "So, I'll tell you a little bit about myself."

"Name's Axel." He ticked off.

"I've known Riku since we were in school together."

"From now on I will be accompanying Riku to his clubs." Green eyes shot Sora a pointed look.

"And these little beauties here," Axel lifted his hands to display the objects he held, one of which was very close to Sora with the man's arm still around his shoulders, "are ingenious weapons from another country." Sora had guessed as much but what made him slightly fearful was the grin that spread across the red head's face. He preferred the scowling Axel to this grinning demon.

"They have many names," Axel continued, "But the most common name, and my personal favorite, is chakrams. Also commonly called glaives." Axel jiggled his hand, making the weapon jostle up and down near Sora's face.

"No one knows where they originated from, but they are commonly found in India and places in the Middle Eastern countries. Very few people can master them." Axel recited as if he was reading a research paper.

"They are very useful weapons because they can parry almost any other weapon with the complex design and are made from a unique blending of alkali metals making it the strongest, lightweight weapon to carry." The glaives were still waving very close to Sora, his blue eyes following them nervously. _Those look sharp… very sharp._

"All this is nice and all, but the best part?" Axel chuckled, sounding very malicious. "The metals blended together in the chakrams can cause a chemical reaction when they touch certain materials, such as skin, and even wood and some other metals. Therefore, it is imperative to wear the proper gloves when carrying them." Axel bore a devious grin as he stood up. Sora sighed, relieved a little now that the other man was not so close to him anymore.

Curious and still uneasy eyes followed the red head's movements over to the closet again. Instead of putting the weapons away like Sora was hoping, he pulled out a piece of wood that went almost up to the man's shoulders. It was nearly two feet wide and covered in scorched black marks and deep gashes. That grin was back on Axel's face ten fold.

"Let me demonstrate." Axel smirked and brought the board over to Sora. "I don't have an extra pair of gloves, so keep your fingers safe." He grinned as he passed the board to Sora.

The brunet stood up, and braced his hands against the back of the wood. It was so tall, he could barely see over it. He watched as Axel got into an intimidating position, chakrams in both hands. The man twirled them a couple times, flexing his fingers. Suddenly, before Sora could react, he lunged forward, one arm coming around to slice at the board.

Sora looked down just in time to see the sharp edges of the weapon dig into the wood, leaving deep gashes. Heat blossomed under the palms of his hands and he watched in amazement as fire erupted from the spot the weapon had touched. Flames licked at the wood and scorched it black. Sora feared it would burn through to his hands engulfing him in the colorful fire.

Soon, the fire died down and all that was left was glowing orange embers on the scorched surface. The heat remained and Sora felt like he was touching blistering concrete on a summer day. Axel pulled the board away and placed it against the wall along with the glaives. Sora looked at his hands to find the palms were indeed somewhat pink and tender.

The brunet was somewhat shaken and in awe. _He was actually telling the truth._ He glanced up to Axel. Not feeling up to looking into those fierce eyes, his gaze settled instead on the upside down triangular tattoos.

Axel's thin lips curved into another smirk. "These marks are for those recognized as master of this form of fighting." _This is too easy_.

Sora just shifted his gaze once again to the carpet. Just then, Riku came out into the room, silver hair damp and combed into place. He was wearing dark blue sleep pants and a light blue tank that clung to his figure with a simple silver moon and star on the front. Barefoot, without his heels, the top of his head reached Sora's shoulder barely, and he was even shorter on Axel.

He glanced from one to the other. "Did you too get to know each other better?"

Axel smirked. "Much better. I think we're going to get along just fine." He emphasized the 'just', a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Riku smiled. "Good!"

"Yes, I'm looking forward to learning more about you… Sora." The tone of Axel's voice was sugary and sweet and unlike he acted before as he returned Riku's smile. Unlike his words, the smile towards his roommate actually seemed sincere.

"The shower's the second door on the left, Sora. I laid some clean towels and clothes out for you." The smile was directed towards him that time and Sora simply nodded, heading into the hallway.

Once they were alone, Riku glanced over at the glaives and wood against the wall and pouted. "Axel…" He whined. "Why do you have to frighten everyone I bring home?"

Axel grinned and scoffed. "Normally you don't bring guys home the first date."

"Then again, you normally don't have sex on the first date either." The red head spit out bitterly at the thought. "I had to ensure he was properly warned."

Riku just giggled. "Axel, I know you wouldn't hurt a fly." He wrapped lithe arms around the taller's neck, resting his head against the broad chest.

"I hate flies. I'd swat them in an instant." Axel protested. "Rikus on the other hand…. I would never hurt a Riku." Axel smiled sweetly, sincerity filling his voice.

"You should still stop tricking people." Riku reprimanded.

"It keeps them scared enough to never do anything to you." A smirk graced thin lips. "Besides," he turned to Riku, "It's what I do."

And with a flick of the wrist, a bouquet of colorful fake flowers sprung into his hand and he brought them to Riku.

"I love your magic tricks." He said quietly with a small smile.

"And I love doing magic for you…" Axel muttered, so softly that if Riku wasn't as close as he was, he wouldn't have heard him at all.

"Why…" Axel trailed off thoughtfully.

"Why…?" Riku prompted.

"Why this guy… you're doing a lot of firsts tonight. You never have sex on the first date… never have one night stands… never bring guys home… What makes him so different?"

"Well… I dunno... he just is… we're sort of alike…" Riku trailed off, "his eyes…" _like mine._

"Promise me you won't get hurt." Axel pleaded, eyes clenched shut as he clutched Riku closer to him.

"That's not something I can promise." Riku mumbled after a moment of silence. "But I can promise you I'll be careful." He hugged the red head back just as fiercely.

Meanwhile, in the shower, Sora skipped past the Old Spice soap, that was obviously Axel's, for Riku's more feminine cherry blossom soap. He didn't need to give the older man any other reason to hate him more than he already did. Exiting the shower into the steamy bathroom, now smelling effectively flowery, Sora reached for a fluffy white towel.

When he put on the black pants and gray tee-shirt, he paused. _Those are definitely Axel's._ The shirt was large for him and the pants were somewhat loose, making him feel like a kid again in big boy clothes. _I don't exactly have anything else to put on. _

Sora shrugged and fingered the soft material before grabbing a towel and rubbing furiously at his hair to get it as dry as possible leaving it even wilder than it was before.

He left the bathroom to find the residents sitting near each other on the sofa talking quietly about something, Riku hugging a red pillow cutely.

Aquamarine eyes lit up at the sight of Sora and emerald eyes darkened.

"Feel better?" Riku asked, the same time Axel exclaimed,

"Are those _my _clothes?" Cat eyes turned accusingly toward Riku.

"Um… yes…" Sora said, answering both questions, only to find neither were paying attention to him.

"Who said he could wear _my _clothes? If they get messed up, I'm gonna have to burn 'em."

"Don't be silly, I could have him running around stark naked and my clothes would barely fit and be way too tight." Riku nodded to himself, as if he was agreeing with himself for Axel. "Yours are much more comfortable anyway."

"Fine." Axel grumbled and looked away. He stood up and walked briskly past Sora without looking at him. "I'm going to bed so I don't want to hear **anything**. It's almost morning anyways."

"Sweet dreams, don't let the bed bugs bite!" Riku called sweetly. Sora remained silent, eyes on his bare feet. He could hear the heavy fall of Axel's feet on the carpet and eventually the almost inaudible closing of a door.

Riku stood and linked arms with Sora. "C'mon. You can sleep with me." Exhaustion hit Sora all at once and he sleepily made his way with Riku down the hallway and into a dim room.

Riku's room was done in various shades of pinks, greens, and purples. A sheer lavender canopy draped around the bed. There was an assortment of lamps, each giving off the barest of light, making the room welcoming and warm.

Riku pulled back the pale green comforter and beckoned Sora to follow him. Sora slid into the satin sheets and fingered one of the many pink flowers embroidered on the comforter.

The silver haired boy laid across from Sora staring into the brunet's cerulean eyes, mind spinning away in thoughts unknown to Sora.

They stayed there for a moment, staring into each other's eyes, thinking of nothing and everything.

Riku lifted a soft hand and laid it on Sora's cheek, thumb gently rubbing along this curve of his cheek. "Don't be sad." He whispered.

Sora was slightly taken aback at the words. Then he realized, he was sad. Not suicidal sad, not crying sad, not quite depressed, but always sad. Unsatisfied with life and bored. He reached up to clasp the dainty hand in his own, staring intently into aqua eyes. Eyes that reflected his image in the center of wide pupils. Reflected his sadness, his loneliness, his dissatisfaction.

"I won't if you won't." he replied. This beautiful creature was suffering. What right did he have to be happy when this lovely soul was crushed?

Accepting eyes blinked in surprise and a small smile crept onto the angel's face. It was miniscule and nearly transparent, but it was there. That Riku Smile. The smile that made everything worth it.

And Sora watched as those jewel eyes fogged with fatigue and faded into sleep. "Sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite." He whispered, that Riku smile remaining as he drifted into dreams.

And Sora watched the ash eyelashes flutter closed to rest against alabaster skin. And Sora watched when he felt Riku's hand curl against his own.

Sora watched and no longer felt tired. He star gazed in those silver strands.

Sora watched until the sun peeked over the horizon slowly, almost as if to apologize for encroaching on this perfect moment. The soft pinks and oranges caressed the room and left a golden glow on sleeping beauty's face, still somewhat shadowed by the canopy.

Then Sora shifted, and placed Riku's hand across a pillow. And ever so slowly, so as not to awaken the dreamer, he removed himself from the welcoming sheets and silently made his way out of the room.

Later, when the sun wasn't quite as soft, and a brighter light demanded the boy awaken, Riku stirred in his bed. Riku raised his head from the soft pillow, missing the warm hand that held his earlier and the comfortable weight of the other beside him.

The boy mumbled something incoherently and allowed his feet to carry him out of his room and down the hallway. When he reached the living room, a delightful smell reached his senses.

The scent compelled his feet to carry him across the living room and to the kitchen where he found a brunet next to the stove. The other had yet to notice Riku was there.

Still half asleep, Riku padded softly over to the other and gently wrapped his arms around Sora's waist, startling the brunet. Riku laid his head sleepily against a firm back as Sora continued to stir the ingredients in the pan.

"Mornin'," He muttered sleepily, still using Sora as an upright bed.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?" Sora asked, relaxing into the others presence.

"Mhm," Riku nodded affirmatively. "How long have you been up?" He asked, words still slightly slurred.

"I never slept." Sora stated.

"That's not healthy." Riku muttered, but didn't pursue the subject, content with leaning against Sora.

The brunet was completely relaxed into the embrace. _It's nice being the one held once in a while._

After a moment of silence, Riku shifted to stand besides the other. "Whatcha makin'?" he asked curiously, leaning to get a better look at the pan.

"Omelets. Do you like red peppers?"

"Hmm.. not really, but I know Axel likes all kinds of peppers."

"Mushrooms?" Riku just scrunched his nose and made a 'yuck' noise.

Sora raised an eyebrow. "Anything you do like in your fridge?" Riku just shrugged.

"I don't eat breakfast normally."

"That's not healthy," Sora teased, mimicking the other's words to him earlier.

"Yeah, yeah… what do you want to drink?" Riku bantered playfully, making his way over to the fridge.

"Anything… whatever you're having."

Axel stumbled into the living room, shirtless, looking forward to nothing more than some cereal… and maybe a shower. Only to be woken, seeing the twerpy brunet sitting at the bar in the kitchen. _What is he still doing in __**my**_ _apartment?_

Riku and Sora were sitting close to each other, eating breakfast. _What is he doing eating __**my **__food?_

"Oh, Axel! Right in time." Riku exclaimed waving over to the red head. Axel cautiously made his way over to find a third plate overflowing with an omelet. An omelet that had everything possible in it. Peppers, mushrooms, cheese, ham, broccoli, tomato, you name it. It was very… colorful. Alongside it was a cup of coffee and some toast.

He arched a red eyebrow at the display. "What's the deal Ri, you hardly ever cook breakfast." He asked as he sat and began his breakfast.

The silver haired boy just giggled. "I didn't cook, that was Sora." Riku went back to his own plate, free of half the ingredients. He didn't like mushrooms, peppers or tomatoes.

When he had stopped Sora from putting them in, the brunet had raised a bemused eyebrow and said 'you're weird'. Riku had replied the same when he saw Sora add in broccoli. The exchange had left them both with content smiles, as simple as it was. _This is a nice change._

Shrugging, Axel dug into his own breakfast. _This is actually pretty good._ It was getting harder to keep his hatred for the boy strong. The fact that he didn't leave on the sly was more than unexpected, but now he was cooking for them? That was a whole other ball park away from what Axel had guessed.

_Maybe I should give him a chance… _Axel grudgingly looked from Riku to Sora and back again, noticing the shared glances and smiles between them. He grumbled under his breath and brought his dishes to the sink, reaching over to grab theirs as well.

"Umm… I'll wash them…" Sora muttered, standing to help. _Why the fuck is he so polite?_

"Don't be silly, you're a guest." Riku tugged him back to his seat.

Axel watched both out of the corners of his eyes as he did the dishes. Riku grabbed Sora's phone and added his number, getting the brunet's programmed into his own as well.

The red head couldn't say he liked the other, but he couldn't hate him either, much to his annoyance.

As Sora was getting ready to leave, he pointed to his borrowed clothes and asked if he should change first.

"Nah… just bring them back. Preferably clean." Axel shrugged and turned to head down the hall. Sora looked slightly surprised at Axels seeming geniality. Before he could question it, Riku threw arms around his neck, standing on tip toes and nuzzling against the expanse of skin.

"He likes you." A light blush covered his cheeks, at both Riku's nuzzling and the comment. "Promise to call me sometime?" Sora nodded and was rewarded with that 'Riku Smile'. Sora placed a chaste kiss to pink lips before heading out the door, closing it as he watched Riku prance down the hallway after Axel.

Getting in the car, he reached for his phone. Zero missed calls. Likewise, zero messages. _I guess Kairi was really into her reruns. _

_Oh shit…. Kairi… what am I gonna tell her?_ His mind panicked. He hadn't thought about what he would say when he got home. He was out all night and probably looked tired as all hell.

She would definitely jump to conclusions. Of course, those conclusions would most likely be right. _Shit._

He laid his head on the steering wheel and glared contemptuously at the three tickets that were still on his dashboard. _She can't find out. She can't find out. She can't find out._

He couldn't go to Tidus for an alibi. Selphie would inevitably find out and would unquestionably blab to Kairi. _Fuck._ Who else did he know that wouldn't rat him out. It wasn't like he was ever going to see Riku again. This was just a one night thing. Right? No matter how much he wanted it to last.

_Tidus would be laughing right now… I know it. I bet even Leon would make fun of me. Leon… Leon!_ Sora brought his head up. Leon lived near here. He hardly ever spoke with Kairi.

Sora started the car, hoping he could remember the way to his coworker's house. Leon was 28 and worked with Sora occasionally. He did architectural design for a sister company to Sora's. They always got along really well on jobs even if the other never talked much.

The brunet was relieved when he saw cars in the driveway of an odd looking pale blue house.

This area was close to the beach. Most of the houses were old original homes from when Destiny Islands were first being settled. The area was slums when Sora was still in school, but about 5 years ago, many successful gays fell in love with the historic housing. The gay lawyers, doctors, and business men and women, bought the cheap houses and fixed them up, making the area one of the prettiest and most peaceful.

Later, elderly snow birds from up north came for retirement and loved the artsy tone the neighborhood had taken. It was very quiet during the day, but sometimes there were art walks, where all the artsy and touristy stores in the area would stay open late. Live music was on every street corner and people from other areas would come with their artistic jewelry and clothes. He came once when Kairi and Selphie had dragged Tidus and him along. It was sort of fun, but the girls got bored and wanted to leave early to go to the mall.

He parked and made his was up to the door. When they were leaving, he had run into Leon by the coffee shop with a friend of his that used to meet them for lunch when they worked. Cloud, Leon's roommate. The blonde spoke even less than the stoic Leon.

Sora knocked on the door.

No answer.

He knocked again.

No answer.

Just as Sora turned to leave, cursing his luck and frantically trying to find another solution, he was met with a hot and sweaty Cloud. The blond looked just as surprised to see Sora on his doorstep. Cloud was shirtless, in a pair of running pants, with a bottle of water in his hand.

"Hey… Sora right? You here to see Leon?" Sora nodded, moving out of the way to Cloud could make it to the door.

"Squall! We have a visitor, make sure you're decent." He yelled through the house, motioning for Sora to come on in. _Squall?_

Leon came from a back hallway, just as sweaty as Cloud and clad in similar exercise clothes with a towel around his bare neck. He handed a clean one to the blond who swiped it gratefully.

The older brunet looked surprised to see Sora.

"Um... I'm sorry if this is too early… but… you're the only person I could think of."

"Don't worry... we get up at five." Sora's eyebrows shot up. _That's inhuman. _"Take a seat."

So Sora sat, and retold the escapades of last night. Leaving out on the explicit details. Cloud seemed to find amusement in his story and interrupted here and there to ask questions and make comments. It was more than Sora had ever heard him speak all at once.

"Wait… so you just up and cheated on you're girl 'cause you were bored?" The blond asked when he retold dancing with Riku. He hung his head in shame. It sounded really bad when put like that.

With some light convincing from Leon, he continued. When he got to them being in the car, his face turned scarlet. He paused and stuttered, leaving out as much as possible. Cloud wasn't helping matters. When he told about finding the little surprise underneath the skirt, the blond cracked up.

When he had quieted, Cloud came back a smile on his lips as he stared mirthfully down at a blushing Sora.

"I told you Squall! I know when someone's gay." Sora's cheeks flamed an even darker red.

"I – I'm not…" He trailed off.

Both looked at him with raised eyebrows. "You have sex with a guy and you're not gay. Right." The sentence dripped with sarcasm and Cloud emphasized the 'right'. "Anyways… Squall, you owe me fifty."

Squall just grumbled and reached for his wallet. "Hey!" Sora exclaimed.

"What?" Cloud asked, pocketing the money. "Leon swore you were straight and happily engaged. I could tell you were gay. Therefore, I win the bet." Sora didn't even want to question why they were betting money on his sexual preference.

"What should I do?" Sora questioned, turning back to the issue on hand. "What am I supposed to tell her?"

"Easy, dump the chick and go with the guy." Cloud ticked off, not allowing Leon to say anything.

"I – I can't do that… we've been together forever…"

Sora continued, ignoring Cloud's little comment 'precisely why you should dump her… how boring…' and continued, "I'm not going to allow a one night stand to break that up."

Cloud scoffed, somewhat insulted that his advice wasn't being taken. "Then you shouldn't have had a one night stand." He muttered and slumped into the couch beside Leon. Sora burned with shame from head to toe._ I don't think I'll ever regret it though. _

"You fucked up." It was the first time Leon had contributed and Sora was somewhat defensive, feeling guilt and shame wash over him.

"You think I don't already know that!?" He snapped, not really meaning to snap at Leon, but feeling frantic that he still didn't have a solution. "I just need - "

"You need an excuse." Leon cut him off. "That's why you came, right?"

Sora deflated into his chair. "Yeah."

"Okay. You met up with us and our girlfriends at the bar, got hopelessly drunk, stayed the night, and now you're going home sober, but with a hangover that still needs to be slept off a little longer." _Always straight and to the point._

"What about my car? I can't drive to you're house smashed." Sora asked, his guilt making him find loopholes.

"If you put in too many details, she won't trust the story. It's a dead giveaway that you're hiding something."

"But what if she's suspicious and asks anyway?" He protested.

Leon sighed. "One of us drove it." Sora still looked pensive. "And before you ask, the clothes you're wearing are ours because someone spilled alcohol on yours."

Sora relaxed slightly before looking nervous again. Leon cut in before he could ask. "Just say you're tired and still somewhat hung over and go to bed. You haven't slept all night anyways and look like shit… She won't question it."

"I smell flowery… she's sure to notice that."

Leon sighed. _Why is he being so difficult?_ "Don't worry. By the time you wake up it'll most likely be gone."

"Okay…" Sora calmed somewhat but still looked nervous that he was going to be lying to Kairi about something as massive as cheating. _If this is how I feel afterward… I'll never do it again._

"Thanks… this has helped a lot, I guess I'll be going." They stood and Sora thanked Leon again.

As he turned to leave, Cloud caught his arm. "Aren't you concerned at all about those?" Sora gave him a puzzled look.

"'Bout what?" Cloud smirked.

"Don't tell me you didn't notice." Sora still looked confused. "The hickies on your neck." The blond clarified.

Blue eyes widened and he clamped his hands over his neck, as if that would make them disappear.

"What am I going to do?" Sora was beginning to panic again. And although Cloud found this very amusing, he raised his hands to try and calm the younger.

"Chill. Nothing a little makeup won't cover."

"M-makeup?"

Next thing Sora knew, he was sitting on the toilet seat as Cloud dabbed muck onto his neck.

"Is this your girlfriends' stuff?" Cloud just chucked. Sora was providing him with great entertainment this morning.

"This is ours. It's useful for when you have to cover anything like this. Hmm… your skin is darker than mine… I'll mix in some of Squall's." Cloud trailed off.

"Why do you keep calling him Squall?" Sora asked, the question had been in the back of his mind for a while now.

Chuckle. "That _**is**_his name."

"It is?" Sora looked to Squall questioningly. The taller brunet just shrugged.

"Yeah. Leon is my nick name ever since I was a kid. I thought Squall was weird."

"He thought Leon sounded cooler. Leon Leonhart. Only a kid would think that sounded cool."

Leon just shrugged. "I guess it just stuck. People prefer to call me Leon. I don't really care anymore."

Cloud snickered. "**Now**." He emphasized. "When we first met, you hated when I called you Squall… then we had sex."

Sora's eyes widened into saucers.

"I guess having you scream it in ecstasy changed my mind." Smirk.

Sora's own mind was churning. They were talking so casually. As if commenting on the weather or some equally dull subject.

"You…" Sora stuttered, pointed at Cloud. "A-and… you…" pointing at Leon.

Cloud blinked before erupting into laughter. _This kid is too funny. _"You never realized we were together?' he got out between his laughter.

Once again, Sora felt heat rushing to his face. "B-but…. your girlfriends… The company Christmas party?" He asked.

He distinctly remembered Leon going with their computer technician, Yuffie, a petite spunky girl he was dating. Cloud had gone as well even though he didn't work with them. He accompanied a well-endowed girl named Tifa who helped with managing on site construction of their projects. They all hung out together and Sora stayed for a bit himself, leaving early to take care of a bed-ridden Kairi.

Leon raised an eyebrow as Cloud just kept laughing at him. "You seriously think the big guys up top would appreciate me bringing a boyfriend to the company party? I'd most likely get fired, sue them for discrimination, then have trouble finding work that pays this well."

"How long?" Sora asked the shock wearing off and curiosity taking over.

"Around two years now." Sora still couldn't believe that he had known Leon for a year and the thought never even crossed his mind.

Cloud smirked. "I actually did used to date Tifa before I met Squall. She's his cousin." _This is like some bad soap opera._ Sora wasn't sure he could handle much more of this.

"When I visited her at work I ran smack into Squall and decided I was with the wrong gender." Leon just smirked and wrapped his arms around Cloud from behind.

"I think I have a thing for brunet bomb shells." Cloud added as he leaned up to kiss Squall chastely. Blue eyes glanced back to the still stunned Sora. "Anyway, you're done. She'll never notice, just be sure to wear high necklines and collars 'till they go away. He got you _good_."

Sora glanced in the mirror and was amazed. It didn't look like he was wearing any makeup at all. And the bruises had been dark and prominent.

"Thanks!" He felt so much more relieved having visited. He left the couple and started heading home. Somehow, he felt less guilty after visiting. It made him feel somewhat better knowing Cloud had switched from Tifa to Leon, as if it sort of justified enjoying one night with Riku more than a whole week with Kairi.

And when he got home, the red head accepted his story undoubtedly, no questions asked, as she bopped around the house still in her pajamas. He even stuttered and blushed he was so nervous and guilty and she still took it with no question, blaming the hangover. The explanations for his car, for the clothes were all unneeded. Leon had been right.

Sora was exhausted. He tossed his phone aside, still with no missed calls or worried messages from his fiancé. And he didn't feel as guilty for lying to her. It seemed too easy really. And he didn't feel guilty at all for being with Riku.

He collapsed onto the bed, looking forward to some such needed rest. Anxiety left him and he fell asleep with a smile on his face and one in his dreams. The Riku Smile.

* * *

Elsewhere, in a cute yellow duplex, cat eyes followed the graceful movements of Riku practicing for his newest dance routine.

"So, you think he noticed the massive hickies you left yet?" All he got was a mischievous smile.

* * *

To Be Continued

Sorry to all for such a long wait. We had a lot of issues this past year. 2 deaths in the family, a move, a car totaled, a renovation, and school and work thrown on top of it all. Total RL nonsense really, I don't see why we bother to live in the real world at all.

**AN:** Someone mentioned the size differences between Riku and Sora, and how Riku is so much smaller that Sora in this. We actually do have an answer for this and it will probably be mentioned in a later chapter. They are in their early 20's here, whereas in the games they are in their mid-teens. In short, they were like in the game when they were teens, except Riku wasn't so muscular (he wasn't into sword fighting and outdoor activities that build muscles in this universe), but Riku stopped growing and Sora continued. Sora just grew taller, and Riku's not all muscle-y because he doesn't exercise or do anything to become muscle-y. He likes looking feminine. Hope that answers the question.

Answer to Last Chapter's Trivia: The line "Don't be afraid to explore new horizons" came from the movie **"Bedazzled"** and was spoken by **Elizabeth Hurley** in the role of **The Devil. **It's a hilarious movie with Brendan Fraser and I highly recommend it for anyone looking for a good comedy.

Winners: -angel and Densetsu-chan

Trivia: This chapter was mainly an introductory of sorts to new characters, so the trivia for this is very subtle and difficult.

We're looking for a **common phrase/idiom/cliché** to describe how Axel began to warm up to Sora.

This is difficult, so we'll give you **some hints:**

It involves food, in this case, breakfast.

This cliché is thrown about by women as advice to help snag a man.

Includes the word "heart".

10 words, counting the words "the" "a" "to" and "is", 11 syllables.

Good Luck.

Prize: Everyone who answers correctly will get a oneshot from us within 30 days of reviewing. The prompts are your choice, but they must include Riku or Sora (or both) as the main character. You can give us specific types of Riku or Sora characterization or simply a quote you want or challenge us and make us incorporate certain words. It's all up to you!


End file.
